Cuddle Whore
by ohblainers
Summary: Kurt goes to Dalton to surprise Blaine, but when he gets there, he finds Blaine fast asleep. Klaine fluff.


Kurt slammed his door closed and swiftly locked his car. He had been looking forward to this all day. He loved going to Dalton on surprise visits. The look on Blaine's face is always priceless, not to mention adorable. His eyes always light up when he sees Kurt, and he grins impossibly wide.

Kurt strode through the Dalton front doors and walked through the familiar halls. They were most deserted, seeing as all of the day students had gone home. He swung open the grand double doors of the senior commons and scanned the room for familiar faces. He quickly spotted Wes and David sitting at a large table on the far side of the room, studying. He waved and rushed over to the pair.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh, hey Kurt! What're you doing here?" David asked, smiling brightly.

"Duh, he's here to surprise Blaine again." Wes replied smugly.

Kurt grinned, "Guilty. So you know where he is?" He asked, glancing around the room.

"He was in his dorm last time I saw him." David said.

"Okay, thanks! See you later!" Kurt waved quickly and turned to walk out the door.

"Have fun!" David called after him.

"But not too much fun!" Wes yelled sternly.

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked lightly on the door.<p>

"Blaine?" He called out, opening the door a crack, "Baby, you in here?"

Kurt opened the door further and scanned his boyfriend's dorm, his eyes soon focused on the large lump in his bed. He stepped into the room and walked over to Blaine's sleeping form. He was sprawled out across his bed on his stomach, his hair free of gel and his blazer, tie and shirt discarded on the floor, leaving him with only a thin singlet covering his upper body. _Wow… his arms look really good. Oh god, don't stare Kurt, it's creepy. You should probably go; he looks so peaceful._

Kurt took one last long look at Blaine, before turning around and walking towards the door. He was just about to open it, when he heard rustling coming from behind him.

"Who's there?" He heard Blaine slur.

Kurt spun around and smiled, "Hey baby, it's me."

Blaine seemed to react to Kurt's voice, because he immediately propped himself up on his elbows and smiled sleepily.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" He said excitedly.

Kurt walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, "Just came to visit you. I thought maybe we could go out to dinner, but you're clearly exhausted."

As if to prove his point, Blaine yawned loudly and collapsed back into his bed. Kurt giggled and stroked Blaine's curls.

"Get some rest, babe. I can come back some other time."

"No, don't leave me!" Blaine whined, pouting.

Kurt chuckled and planted a kiss on his forehead, but as he leaned down, Blaine's arms encircled his waist. He tugged Kurt down towards him until he collapsed onto the bed next to Blaine. Blaine snuggled into Kurt's side and rested his head in the crook of his neck. Kurt sighed at his boyfriend's childishness, but wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and tugged him closer.

"You're a cuddle whore, you know that right?"

Blaine grinned, "But you love it."  
>Kurt hummed thoughtfully, and the vibrations made Blaine's whole body tingle.<p>

"Some people might see it as clingy."

Blaine slapped Kurt's arm playfully, "Just admit it, I'm an excellent cuddler!"

"Is cuddler even a word?" Kurt asked, but Blaine just shrugged.

Kurt sighed, "Fine, you're an excellent cuddler."

Blaine smiled, leaned up and placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek, before collapsing back into Kurt's side. Kurt never wanted to leave, he just felt too comfortable next to Blaine. They fit so perfectly together, and the steady rise and fall of Blaine's chest was so relaxing. Which is why, when Blaine's door burst open, Kurt didn't even flinch.

"BLAINE! Something amazing just happened! Jeff- oh." Nick stopped abruptly when he saw the pair tangled together on Blaine's bed.

"Hello, Nick. Can I help you?" Blaine said tiredly, not moving from where he was.

Nick blushed, "Oh… no. I'll just uh… come back later." He murmured before rushing out the door.

"He sure left in a hurry." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine chuckled, "I don't blame him. We are sickeningly cute."

"True that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN School holidays started, and I thought I could totally get heaps of writing done, but I actually just got really lazy and didn't write anything at all. Oops. But I promise to post stuff more frequently.**

**I might write what on Earth it is Nick is so excited about. Might. ;)**

**Please review!**


End file.
